My Boo
by babii-kitti
Summary: My first attempt at a Xiaolin showdown fic...Enjoy! RaimundoxKimiko One shotsongfic


I always thought Xiaolin Showdown was stupid/boring but after watching one episode I'm going crazy for it! I love the show! And they're so funny! Now I made a one-shot/songfic story cause it makes want to!

Don't own Xiaolin Showdown and my boo by Usher and Alicia Keys

Summary: Everyone thought Raimundo and Kimiko were the perfect couple…NOT! They used to argue so much they split up and living separate lives…until they go back for more training…. See what happens in this fic and their feelings for each other…

A Brazilian young man with brown hair and deep green eyes was sitting on a plane going to China

There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

Raimundo was thinking about this one special girl named Kimiko. Back then he'd always have a crush on her even he laid eyes on her. Wherever Kimiko could be, he's always missed her even if he didn't show it often

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

Raimundo never told her how he felt for her. Yes…he did love her and captured his heart and went away. The time they spent with each other made their friendship grew into something else…especially the time when they were gazing at stars. Raimundo got the courage to give her a light kiss on the lips. It felt strange at first for Kimiko but it felt wonderful. The kiss lasted up to thirty seconds then broke away.(lol) Her first kiss was with the guy she loved. So who cares if it lasted just for a few seconds? All she knew is that is her first kiss no questions asked. But maybe Kimiko probably has a boyfriend now. Who could resist her? Her charm, that cute smile and her grace?

Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby

He'd always called her Kim or Kimi back then, when they were younger. They had those little fights now and then but they still liked each other. Omi, Clay and Dojo always thought they were meant for each but Omi wouldn't understand what love could be…. In his 'Ancient guild to females' book Love was a feeling. If Kimiko could believe it all…

It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Kimiko was on a plane going to China. Master Fung had called Kimiko to come back to the temple because Jack had come back. Powerful and more stronger and they need to prepare to fight him once again. She was going to back to her friends…Omi…Clay…Mater Fung…Dojo…Raimundo…That name haunted her every night even since they separated. Did he love her as much as she wanted him to? Sure they were best friends yeah…but one question lingers in her mind: Does Raimundo still loves her? Like old times?

I was in love with you when we were younger  
you were mine my boo  
and I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo

And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
you will always be my boo

But what about the guy she's dating six months? But it wasn't what she felt for Raimundo back then…it all came down to this: Him and the kiss. The kiss. How it felt so right…it was crystal clear in her mind. Maybe Raimundo has a girlfriend already. Maybe he forgotten about her…. But maybe he doesn't like anymore! The thought of that would kill her. Eating away her life away. She couldn't think negative thoughts. But no matter what even if Ben (The guy she's dating) asks her to marry him, Raimundo would always be her lover. No one's going to break it.

Yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one   
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

Raimundo was walking in the airport. Back to his second home, The temple…He collected his luggage. Would Kimiko be there? Would she forgive him for everything he did in the past?

It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Kimiko got off her plane. She had butterflies in her stomach. Everything came back to her. The kiss, his lips, everything about him! it made go crazy about him.

I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

Raimundo's heart was pounding inside him. More memories flooded back. This comes down to this…

My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

The gang were back together again. Kimiko met up with Master Fung, Clay, and dojo…but no Raimundo. He must have refused the call and decided to stay in Brazil. Maybe he's staying there in Brazil forever…maybe he doesn't like her anymore…

My oh, my oh, my oh, my oh, My Boo

Raimundo was still looking for Master Fung and the rest of the gang…This was impossible...how could he find them until he heard a voice…

It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

"Hey Rai! Over here!" Raimundo's eyes lit up when he saw her. It was Kimiko. She looked older and more graceful like last time but her smile stayed the same. He dropped his bags and ran towards her…He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss. This kiss lasted longer. Up to five minutes…

"Hey! Stopped the kissin' fest and let's get our butts back to the road" said Clay. They smiled at each other and walked with the gang hand in hand.

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

How was Raimundo like? How was Kimiko like? The y didn't care…Al they know is that they were together again…

So what do you think? Do you think I should write more XS fics? Give m a review and tell me…


End file.
